


The Beauty of Ice and Snow

by anxiousravenclaw



Series: Give Them What They Want [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bad Fandral, Bad Loki, Bittersweet Ending, Blizzards & Snowstorms, But this is a cheating fic, Cheating, Huddling For Warmth, I swear I don't mean to do so many cheating fics, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by Fanart, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mild Smut, Oops, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Slow To Update, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Thor and his friends, the warriors three and Sif, decide to go to Jotunheim as Thor is sent there to meet with his betrothed. While there a fierce blizzard hits them and Fandral accidentally becomes separated from the others and in danger of freezing... until he meets the third prince himself, Loki Laufeyson.





	1. The Accidental Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> This was a prompt requested based off of a fanart of Jotun Loki and Fandral. I have been wanting to write a fic with Fandral/Loki but Fandral kept being difficult with me.

 

The first thing that popped into Fandral's head when they landed was that it was unbelievably cold. That was to be expected, of course, seeing as how they were on Jotunheim of all places. Still, Fandral was not prepared for the biting wind and pulled his furs closer around him.

"Remind me again why we're here of all places?" Fandral asked to no one in particular. Volstagg was the one to answer him.

"For Thor to meet with his betrothed and escort him with us to Asgard for the wedding that'll take place a month for now."

Ah yes. Fandral remembered now, in an effort to bring everlasting peace between both realms King Laufey and Odin Allfather had agreed to seal the peace treaty with a marriage between Thor and one of Laufey's son, the third prince no one has heard of. Though he did wonder how a marriage between Thor and a Frost Giant was expected to work out Fandral, wisely, kept it to himself. Thor didn't seem that worried or concerned after all.

"Is no one meeting us here to escort us to the palace?" Sif asked as she took a look around their surroundings, nothing but snow and ice for miles.

"No," Thor took a step a forward and began walking, motioning for the others to follow him, "we're supposed to find our own way there. According to my father it's a tradition here on Jotunheim. If you cannot find your way to your betrothed then you are not fit to wed them. So if I'm to marry their third prince we have to make our way to the palace on our own."

"That just sounds like a ridiculous tradition." Fandral said as they made their way over the frozen terrain.

"It's most likely a tradition they only insist on when marrying off one of their own to prove they're strong enough to have one of their own marry." Hogun piped up from the back.

"More so considering that it's one of their princes." Volstagg let out merrily and laughed when Thor sent him a glare.

"I am a prince as well and more then worthy enough to marry one of Laufey's son. This is more a gesture of goodwill, now let's hurry, it looks like a blizzard is approaching."

"What?" Fandral said and looked over the horizon and saw that Thor was right. "Can't you do something about that?" It was far too cold already for them to deal with a blizzard too.

"My father told me not to manipulate the storms while on here so no, Fandral. But it's just a blizzard, nothing we can't handle." Thor said and lead the way to the ice palace.

++++

The blizzard started to pick up, the wind whipping their coats roughly behind them as they struggled through, trying to travel across as much ground as they could to get closer to the palace before they were forced to stop for the night.

"It's no wonder only Frost Giants live here," Fandral said through chattering teeth as he huddled under his fur coats, "it's impossible to travel through that."

"We're going to have to wait the worst of the storm out before we can continue moving, Thor." Sif said as she also pulled her furs around her.

Thor glowered but didn't argue, they were more likely to get lost or fall through thin ice if they tried to travel in this. His father didn't say how long he could take to get to the palace but he didn't like the idea of it taking longer then it would have if it wasn't for this blizzard. "Do you think we can find wood for a fire?" He asked Volstagg.

Volstagg shrugged and said, "We have to find something."

Thor and Sif stayed behind to build a fire out of the small kindling they had brought along and to set up the cave for the several days they would most likely stay there while Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral went out to look for more wood or anything that could be burned and maybe something to hunt to eat. They split up to cover as much ground as they could while still keeping close to the cave to keep from losing their bearings. 

Fandral would later admit that if he hadn't been muttering and complaining to himself about the cold he never would have gotten lost. Though he wouldn't come to regret it.

++++

He wasn't sure how it happened or how far he had traveled before he finally realized that he had gotten himself lost. In a blizzard. On Jotunheim. Fuck. The only good thing was that he had found some wood and he had his furs and sword. But he had no food and he had to find shelter, it was better to wait the blizzard out before trying to find his way back. For water he could simply melt some snow, fire and shelter first. 

It took some more walking through this damn blizzard before Fandral finally saw the entrance to a small cave and made his way towards it. But he was tired from struggling through these harsh winds and he was freezing and as soon as he stepped through the mouth of the cave, he collapsed.

++++

Fandral first became aware of the faint sound of crackling wood and the faintest touch of warmth seeping deep into his bones. He then heard rustling and something poking him in the face.

His eyes snapped open and he hastily sat up and saw himself staring at a.... Jotun child? It was a Jotun, that he was sure of, but he looked no taller then he was... but he didn't  _look_ like a child. Fandral could see that the Jotun was dressed in the usual loincloth in a dull white and a white fur cape around his shoulders. What was slightly unusual was the black hair he could see hidden under the hood, Jotun's didn't usually have hair. But what made Fandral think that this wasn't a child was his cheekbones and jaw were too sharp, there was a sharp intelligence in those red eyes, and he could see horns, full grown horns, curving gracefully over his head.

"You're not a child are you?" Fandral blurted out. The Jotun glared angrily at him and threw something at Fandral, landing in front of him. It was a water skin. "My thanks." Fandral said a bit awkwardly as he took a long drink from the water skin. Once he was done the Jotun spoke in a silky voice.

"You're awfully trusting, how do you know I didn't just poison you."

Fandral sputtered a bit at that and took a tentative sniff of the water skin before he stopped as he heard the somewhat musical laugh echoing throughout the small cave. 

"So gullible." The Jotun teased as he turned his attention to the small fire. Fandral felt a small smile appearing on his lips, he supposed he deserved that for assuming he was a child. "To answer you ridiculous question," the Jotun spoke again, "I am  _not_ a child. I reached my majority nearly four decades ago, I am merely small. A runt."

Ah. Now Fandral understood. Although that also made him feel better, he would hate to be stuck in a cave with a child. And now that he knew that this Jotun, who was only two centuries younger then him if he was telling the truth, Fandral could now admire his beauty. And he was a beauty. His skin was such a lovely shade of cerulean and the markings on his skins crisscrossed across his skin in an enticing way that seemed to glow by the light of the small fire. And he couldn't help but noticed how his eyes seemed to glow and reflect the flames, making him look even more otherworldly, despite the fact that it was Fandral who came from a different realm. And Fandral couldn't help but stare at those thin but soft looking blue lips, just asking to be kissed.

"You're staring you know." The Jotun said without turning away from the fire.

Fandral let out a charming laugh and said, "Forgive me, but I cannot help but admire such beauty as yourself."

The Jotun merely gave him an unimpressed look before letting out a sarcastic laugh as he said, "An Asgardian and a flirt, just my luck to get stuck in this blizzard with you of all people."

"My apologies," Fandral said as he ran a hair through his carefully styled light blonde hair, "but I thank you for allowing me to share this shelter, and the fire."

The Jotun shrugged and said, "I thought perhaps you might be good company, I didn't want to be stuck in the blizzard and bored."

"Am I good company."

"Hard to tell yet."

Fandral laughed, he certainly found the Jotun good company. "Do you know how long this blizzard will last, I came here with some friends and I would like to find them before they travel to far for me to catch them?" Fandral asked.

The Jotun shrugged. "Hard to say for sure but I'd say a night or two."

Oh. Well that's a pleasant surprise. Fandral started to shiver again, despite the small fire, and though he tried to keep himself from shivering the Jotun noticed and pointed towards a bed of fur. "You can lie there if you wish, I can withstand the cold better then you can."

"Are you sure?" Fandral asked.

"I'm sure, you chattering teeth are quite distracting."

Fandral laughed, "My apologies." He said and made his way towards the bed of furs, settling into the comforting warmth.

They were silent for a few minutes before Fandral spoke. "What were you doing out here on your own?"

The Jotun looked down at him with an intense gaze before turning back to the fire. "Just went out for a walk and lost track of the time or how the weather was changing. What about you, Asgardian, what are you doing here?"

"I came to accompany my friend and prince Thor. He is marrying your third prince and he came to get him and accompany him to Asgard. Do you know the third prince?"

"No one knows the third prince." He merely answered and poked at the flames. Fandral was starting to doze off when he noticed he was shivering again and heard the Jotun scoff. "How are you still cold?"

Fandral let out a breathy laugh. "Asgard never has winters anywhere this cold."

He heard the Jotun sigh and next thing he knew he was pulling the furs from him and squeezing in next to him.

"What are you-"

"Believe it or not we Frost Giants are quite warm. And your shivering and teeth chattering are distracting." Fandral allowed him to slide in next to him and found that he was becoming a little warmer from the close contact."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They fell into silence again and Fandral found himself tracing the lines over the Jotun's body. The Jotun twitched but made no attempt to stop Fandral so he kept tracing the lines. Under the skin he could feel lean muscle and a wiry strength in this slender body of his and he started to wonder if perhaps they could have some fun.

"Your thoughts are heading somewhere dirty, aren't they?" The Jotun asked sarcastically as Fandral ran a still cold hand over a cerulean thigh.

Letting out a shameless laugh Fandral brought his lips close to the Jotun's ears and said in a husky voice, "I consider it more pleasurable then dirty."

To his surprise the Jotun merely laughed as he moved just far enough away that he could stare Fandral in the eye and moved his hand from his thigh. "Yes, well, seeing as how you are a shivering mess even under furs I highly doubt you'd want to get naked, it might, uh, affect certain parts." At the last word he stared pointedly at Fandral's groin.

"Ah, yes." Fandral said as he covered his groin protectively, "perhaps that's not a good idea at the moment. No matter how enjoyable it could be." He looked up just as the Jotun moved his face closer to his, his hands gripping his hair tightly, and straddling his thighs under the furs.

"That doesn't mean we can't have any fun." He said and pressed his lips against Fandral's.

Fandral fell into the kiss easily, sliding his tongue against the Jotun's and swallowing his sweet moans and wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. The Jotun started to grind their hips together and Fandral groaned, moving his lips to the Jotun's neck and tracing one of his lines with his tongue causing him to moan and pant, still tugging at Fandral's hair. Fandral's hand moved to the loincloth and he pulled back to look into the red eyes, seeing that there was a purple flush to those blue cheeks. He tugged at the loincloth and asked, "Is this okay?"

The Jotun nodded and threw his head back with a moan as Fandral wrapped a hand around his cock under the loincloth. He swirled his thumb teasingly across the head as he sucked at the slender blue neck. When he moved his other hand to play with the balls what he felt instead were the soft and wet folds of a cunt. He felt the Jotun stiffen slightly as a curious finger prodded those folds before slipping in. The Jotun hissed and Fandral moved to place his lips around a dark blue nipple.

"Ah!" The Jotun cried out and Fandral pressed in two more fingers into the Jotun and started fucking into that wet and hot cunt of his as the Jotun arched his back and, moving his hips to get more of those fingers inside him while also seeking friction from the hand still wrapped around his cock. "Is this warming you up better, Asgardian?" The Jotun asked teasingly before crying out as Fandral pressed his thumb against his clitoris while jerking his cock to the same rhythm he was using to fuck his cunt.

"Oh yes, right there, mmm, right there." The Jotun moaned, biting on his bottom lip and Fandral took his mouth from the blue nipple to claim those blue lips again, kissing him deeply as he fucked him harder. Once he felt the Jotun's breathing becoming more erratic and felt his cock twitch he pressed his thumb against the slit of his cock and the Jotun cried out, arching his back and stiffening as he came into Fandral's hand, his cunt clenching around his fingers before collapsing against Fandral, his head resting against the crook of his neck, breathing heavily.

Fandral pulled his fingers out from that tight cunt and brought the fingers to his mouth, tasting the Jotun's sweet and musky slick. "Oh yes, I feel much warmer now."

The Jotun let out a breathless laugh before saying, "That's good to hear then," Fandral laughed too but it turned into a groan as the Jotun snuck a hand down his trousers, gripping his cock and jerking him off. Fandral welcomed the pleasure and, once he came, collapsed back and fell asleep, hoping, that when he awakens, this won't all be nothing but a wonderful dream.

++++

When Fandral woke up he was still wrapped in his fur cloak and under what felt like several large fur pelts, looking up at the inside of a small and icy cave with the sound of crackling wood next to him.

So it was all a dream.

He hadn't spent a night in a cave with a rather stunning and small, for a Frost Giant, Jotun runt, pleasuring him and receiving pleasure.

What a shame. 

He shut his eyes and tried to see whether he could fall back into that dream where the Jotun was surely waiting for him.

"Blizzards over now." 

Fandral opened his eyes and sat up quickly. That voice was not Thor's or Sif's or Volstagg's or Hogun's. It was the Jotun.

"Finally awake are you?" The Jotun smirked. He was still wearing that fur cape with the hood up, but he was as gorgeous as he was last night when he allowed Fandral to pleasure him with his hands. The Jotun walked towards him and bent down to place a sweet and chaste kiss against his lips only to pull away once Fandral started to return the kiss. "You'll need to look for your friends and your prince now, right?"

Ah. Yes he did.

The Jotun looked at him fondly as he ran his hand through Fandral's hair before cradling his face, his thumb stroking his goatee. "Don't look so upset, it's your duty after all." He said and Fandral sighed and placed his hand over the Jotun's.

"I know, I just found myself greatly enjoying your company."

The Jotun smirked again but Fandral swore he could see a touch of sadness and longing in those red eyes before it was gone. "I'm sure you'll find pleasure somewhere else. Now come, I'll gladly help you look for your friends, you couldn't have wandered that far from them."

Fandral sighed again but smiled up at the Jotun. "All right then."

Once they had packed everything up they started moving towards the closest caves to see if there were any signs of Thor and the others being there. They were quiet as they walked and Fandral felt the urge to at least hold the Jotun's hand, but he had a sense that the Jotun was distancing himself from him and Fandral didn't want to push him. After another mile of walking Fandral spotted Volstagg and Sif in the distance and came to a halt, turning to the Jotun to say his thanks and goodbyes, but when he did, he was gone.

Fandral turned in a circle but he really was gone and Fandral couldn't help but feel a little saddened by that. He had never even learned the Jotun's name.

"Goodbye." Fandral whispered into the air and turned back around, calling out to Volstagg and Sif and waving an arm at them, smiling when they came running to meet him.

++++

As they made their way towards the palace once again Fandral still found himself thinking about the Jotun. He had merely told Thor and the others that he had found shelter in a cave and waited out the blizzard there, for some reason he was extremely hesitant to mention the Jotun. He wanted that particular conquest to be his sweet and perfect little secret.

"There's the palace." Thor called out and Fandral looked up as he and the other's stopped to look at the palace where they would soon be meeting Thor's betrothed and escorting him with them to Asgard.

They walked on and were greeted at the gates by a couple of guards and the crown prince and heir of Jotunheim, Helblindi Laufeyson.

"Greetings Prince Thor and Asgardians, we're glad to see that you made it despite the blizzard. Now follow me, my father would like to speak with you before you leave with my brother." 

"As King Laufey wishes." Thor said with a respectable bow of his head and followed Helblindi inside.

Laufey was sitting on his throne as Helblindi, Thor, and the others followed. Helblindi gave a half bow before going to stand by his father's side while Thor and the others sank down to one knee to show respect to the Jotun king.

"King Laufey, both my father and I are looking forward to finally uniting are two realms into a more peaceful way. I am here to promise you that your son will be safe and well cared for in Asgard, I myself swear to protect him with my life." Thor says, looking up at the giant king as he says those last words, letting the king know that it is a promise he intends to keep.

"Thank you for your words, Prince Thor. I'm sure you'll be an excellent husband to my son and a loving father to my future grandchildren. Now rise, I believe my son is on his way."

No sooner has King Laufey said those words then a pair of great double doors open and in walks in a rather small but stunning Jotun. He's dressed in a light blue loincloth that falls just past his knees with slits on the sides that show the blue expanse of his thighs generously. He's wearing silvery white vambraces both wrists and bands on both biceps as well as a silvery white and black anklet on one ankle. He's got an intricate looking light blue necklace on which looks as if its decorated with sparkling bits of ice throughout it. His long raven black hair is loose, falling in soft looking waves to the middle of his back with that same look of sparkling bits of ice throughout his hair. 

He's absolutely stunning and looks every bit like a true prince and Fandral can't help but let his jaw drop, that's the Jotun from the cave last night.

"Let me introduce to you," King Laufey bellows as he motions for his son to join him, "my youngest son, third prince of Jotunheim, Loki Laufeyson."

Loki Laufeyson gives them his most demure and charming smile.


	2. Time For the Wedding

Shit.

That was all Fandral could think as he watched Loki Laufeyson, third prince of Jotunheim and future Prince Consort of Asgard, make his way towards Thor who was looking at Loki quite stunned. No doubt also being caught off guard by Loki's size and his sheer beauty, and the graceful way he moved.

Once Loki stood in front of Thor, a tentative smile on his lips, Fandral had to resist the urge to drag Loki into his arms as Thor placed an equally tentative kiss onto his blue knuckles.

"Prince Loki," Thor said as he looked at Loki's face, taking in every detail and sharp curve, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Loki smiled widened a little and he looked up at Thor under those long, dark, lashes of his. "The pleasure is all mine, Prince Thor." Loki answered, leaving his hand in Thor's still.

Did he not notice Fandral just standing a few feet behind Thor? Did he not remember the night they spent in that cave? Or... or was that nothing but a dream?

Though Fandral had indeed been woken up by Loki in that cave, and he had helped him find the others, Loki had given him no reason to believe that they had shared more then their body heat that night. Perhaps Fandral had simply dreamt all that. Perhaps he never got a chance to kiss those soft lips. To trace those lines. To hear all those breathy moans and cries. To feel the tight warmth...

But no, that couldn't be true. The Jotun, Prince Loki, had kissed him. He had touched his face, ran his fingers through his hair, and he had said that Fandral would find his pleasure somewhere else.

He had looked sad.

Because it didn't matter what they had shared together in that cave, Loki was a prince and he was marrying Thor, Fandral's friend and Crown Prince of Asgard. And Fandral... he couldn't let anyone know that he had shared a night with the Jotun Prince. Loki was certainly acting like he didn't know or recognize him.

"Loki," Laufey interrupted as he addressed his youngest son and Fandral and the other's noticed Loki throwing his father a glare before turning to face him fully, "are you packed and ready to go?"

"Yes, father." Loki answered dully, avoiding looking into his father's eyes.

Laufey didn't seem to care much about the cold attitude he was receiving and merely waved a large blue hand. "It is time to say our farewells then, Asgardians. We hope with this marriage we can finally establish a permanent peace between our two realms."

"My father and I hope so as well, Laufey King." Thor said as he gave the Jotun king a slight bow before turning to Loki with his arm held out. "Prince Loki." He gave him a soft smile that Loki returned as he linked his arm with Thor's and they all made their way back to the Bifrost sight where Heimdall will be waiting for them, Loki's things having already been fetched and sent to his rooms back in Asgard.

++++

Sif and the warriors three hung back as the two princes got to know each other as they made their way forward.

"Well," Volstagg said with a cheery grin, "Thor seems to already be quite taken with his betrothed. And such a small sized Jotun as well! Everything seems to be turning out quite well."

"Yes, who knew that the third Prince was a runt. Perhaps that was why no one had heard of him but it makes a marriage between the two much easier." Sif agreed.

Fandral said nothing. He was still reeling from the fact that he had spent such an intimate moment with the young prince, though he suspected he knew full well why he was in Jotunheim in the first place. Surely he knew that he was traveling with Thor so they could all escort him to Asgard. And yet he still engaged an act with him. Was it perhaps he wanted a last intimate moment as a free, unmarried, Prince.

It stung a little. The thought. Though Fandral knew what truly bothered him was that he had never expected to see that Jotun again, and now he was to watch over him as he married Thor and became the mother to whatever children they had. All while keeping it hidden from all that he had ever shared such a moment with the young Jotun prince.

"You're awfully quiet." Hogun's observations interrupted his musings and Fandral jumped slightly, turning around yo face Hogun who was watching him carefully.

"You are," Sif agreed, "usually you would have had something idiotic to say by now."

Fandral brought a hand up to his chest and attempted to look wounded while not letting anyone know what was clearly on his mind. "You wound me Lady Sif. What exactly is there to say. Thor's betrothed has turned out to be quite lovely and the perfect size for him as well. It is all turning out in Thor's favor and all there is to do is escort him home where he will get to know Asgard and Thor much better." He said the last part a bit tightly and sincerely hoped no one realized.

"Why does it sound like that part bothers you?" Sif asked.

Damn. They had noticed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Volstagg said and Fandral started to get slightly nervous as he slapped a meaty hand I've this shoulder and said, "Fandral's envious that such an exquisite creature is off limits to him as he dares not attempt to seduce the Jotun prince. He is merely sulking, isn't that right Fandral?"

Fandral gave Volstagg a cheeky smile as he said, "You know me well, my good friend. But, worry not, I will treat the young Jotun prince with the utmost respect."

 _And no one needs to know at all about what happened in the cave,_ Fandral thought to himself as they finally made it to the Bifrost site and Thor immediately called out to Heimdall and left the frigid cold of Jotunheim to land back in the grand and golden splendor that was Asgard.

"Welcome back Prince Thor, Lady Sif, and warriors three. And welcome to Asgard, Prince Loki." Heimdall's deep baritone voice greeted them and they all bowed to the fame gatekeeper, all except for Thor and Loki who merely bowed their heads.

"Hello Heimdall, were all of Prince Loki's things sent to his new chamber?" Thor asked.

"They have and the chambers should be more then ready for him once you return to the palace." Heimdall confirmed.

"Let us go then." Thor said as he offered Loki his arm was once again and together they made their way to the castle with the others trailing behind only to separate once they got to the palace to go prepare for the feast that was to take place later tonight. But also to give the princes a chance to get to know each other.

++++

Once Thor had taken Loki to meet and greet his parents he showed Loki the way to his rooms. Loki was mostly quiet as he looked over the rooms, making sure that all of his belongings had safely made their way here and replacing them where he wanted them. Thor merely stayed silent as he watched him, trying to find a way to start a conversation with Loki when he took matters into his own hands.

"Are you going to stand there all night?"

Thor blinked a few times before answering, "Ah, no. I'll have to leave to prepare soon for the feast we are having tonight. I can leave you to get ready as well if you wanted to bathe or change into something else."

Loki smiled up at him and said, "That'll be nice. Will you be escorting me to the feast as well?"

"Of course. It'll give us time to get better acquainted with one another. I, I don't want to be in a lifeless marriage and I suspect you don't either. We don't know much about each other, I hadn't even known you existed until recently."

Loki face soured at that and he turned away from Thor and made his way towards the balcony. "Yes, well, Laufey was in no hurry to announce that he had sired a runt like me. Better to keep his shame hidden until he will need use of him one day." Loki sneered.

Thor instantly felt as if he had landed in unwanted territory and tried to find a way to salvage this. But Loki spotted something of interest over the balcony and excused himself, pretending he wanted to bathe and prepare for the feast so that Thor would leave him. Thor did, rather reluctantly, and Loki waited until he was gone before carefully, and quietly, climbing down the balcony where he landed right behind Fandral, the warrior he had spent that night with.

"Hello." Loki laughed when Fandral whirled around to face him, a hand on his sword.

"P-Prince Loki?" He stammered and Loki was pleased to see a hint of blush creeping up his neck.

"Just Loki is fine." Loki said as he trailed a cool finger along Fandral's neck, soothing away the blush.

"Umm," Fandral grabbed Loki's hand and pushed it away from him before saying, "I can't. It's far too friendly for me to call you as such."

"What? After that night in the cave?" Loki jeered, leaning close towards Fandral but careful not to touch him as he merely wanted to toy with him.

"I didn't know you were a prince, the prince set to marry Thor." Fandral took a step back and did his best to avoid looking at Loki which caused him to frown deeply.

"If I had told you who I were you wouldn't have touched me." Loki huffed, he had hoped that Fandral wouldn't have turned out to be so noble after finding out who he was, noble people were frustrating.

"You're right, I wouldn't have."

Loki narrowed his red eyes at the man before he broke into a smile. "You're hurt, aren't you?" He asked and smiled when he noticed Fandral's hand twitch and he let out a laugh. "So you are! Tell me, how many have you led to your bed only to leave them the next day, never to see or talk to them again as you already had your fun with them?"

Fandral finally turned to look at Loki, a deep scowl on his face. He couldn't deny what Loki said though and they both knew it.

"It must hurt, for the tables to be turned and for you to be the one to be used instead, oh dashing warrior." Loki mocked and trailed a hand down Fandral's chest, his grin widening when he saw the way Fandral reacted towards his touch. "Don't feel so hurt, I might want use of you again."

Fandral stepped away from Loki's touch again. "I won't knowingly betray Thor."

Loki merely shrugged at the declaration as he made to head back to his rooms and actually prepare himself for the feast. "If you insist. So long, Fandral."

++++

The next couple of weeks were some of the most worst and unnerving for Fandral as he watched Thor and Loki interact with one another.

There was still some awkwardness around them, it was easy to tell, but it was also obvious that Thor was falling more for Prince Loki with every passing day and Fandral was unsure about how to feel. On the one hand he, like Sif and the others, was glad that Thor was growing fond of the person he was to spend the rest of his life with and genuinely seemed to like and even care for him. But Fandral also hated it. He hated seeing Thor growing closer to Prince Loki while he merely stayed in the past, an unspeakable past.

It also irritated him how after the feast was done and over with Prince Loki acted like Fandral didn't exist. He had stayed close to Thor's side the entire time and made friendly conversation with everyone, everyone but him. When Thor had noticed this as well and asked Loki about it he had clearly, and loudly, said, "Oh, no real reason. Just some rumors I've heard about him."

They all had laughed while Fandral had given Prince Loki a halfhearted glare and Loki had merely smirked at him, though Fandral had also noticed Thor giving him a look that he chose not to comment on.

Since then Prince Loki hadn't spoken to Fandral.

And now the wedding was upon them all.

All of Asgard was in a flurry as they all prepared for the royal wedding of the century, they also looked forward to the huge party at the end that was to last for days.

All but Fandral. He felt miserable and ridiculous.

He had spent one damn night with the Jotun Prince, that was all. It meant absolutely nothing.

And yet he still felt miserable as he stood by Thor's side alongside Volstagg and Hogun as they all waited for Prince Loki to approach. Once he did appear Fandral felt all his breath leaving him as he stared at the vision that was Prince Loki. He was dressed in a pure white loincloth that fell all the way to his feet with slits on the thighs to still be able to show off those shapely blue thighs of his that was held up with a delicate belt of gold chains wrapped around his waist. There was also a pure white fur cloak wrapped delicately around his shoulders that fell to his waist. His wrist were covered in golden bracelets that clinked together with every step and move he made and golden armbands wrapped tightly around his lean biceps as well as a few golden necklaces. His horns were also wrapped with fine golden chains, and there even seemed to be some gold braided throughout his hair that still fell loose. He wore golden anklets as well and, if Fandral wasn't mistaken, his nipples were both pierced with tiny golden hoops. His eyes were bright and his smile soft, he was the most stunning creature Fandral ever saw... and he was grabbing Thor's offered hand who was beaming at him and absolutely smitten with the Jotun Prince.

Fandral clenched his hands tightly and tried to pretend that he was truly happy for his friend as he watched him marry Prince Loki and that seeing them kiss, sealing their union together, didn't cause him a pain he had never known before. This was how it was supposed to be.

The celebration and feast passed in a blur for Fandral as he spent most of it drinking and avoiding both Thor and Loki for as long as he could. He knew that as one of Thor's closest friends he would eventually have to go up to the newly married couple and congratulate them, especially if he didn't want Sif or the others to question him. He really didn't want to though. He kept thinking back to that cave. To Prince Loki telling him that he might want to use him again...

He quickly took another drink of mead, trying to drown out that thought. He couldn't do that to Thor. Couldn't even indulge in that fantasy. It was one thing having shared an intimate moment with Prince Loki before knowing who he was and while he was still unmarried. But now, when he  _was_ married, and to  _Thor,_ he couldn't do it. Couldn't even fantasize about it.

Fandral spotted Thor and Loki close by, and alone, and begrudgingly stood up to approach him.

"Congratulations Thor! Your husband is quite the stunner." Fandral cried out as he quickly hugged Thor.

"Thank you, Fandral. I was wondering where you had disappeared to." Thor rumbled as he quickly returned the hug, only to pull back and wrap a possessive arm around Loki's shoulders who wasn't paying either of them any attention.

"Oh you know me, Thor. I was trying my luck and using my natural charms on some very lucky maidens." Fandral said with a laugh, even though he hadn't actually paid any of the maidens any amount of attention. He should once Thor and Loki moved on or it will rouse suspicion.

"You never do change, Fandral." Thor laughed as well and Fandral wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but it seemed as if Prince Loki was frowning slightly. Interesting.

"Well I think I'll leave the newly wed couple alone now and find myself a bed companion for the night." Fandral announced and slipped by them, grabbing another drink with every intention to try and woo a few maidens and taking them to bed with him, at least those who were slim and had long black hair and who slightly resembled a certain Jotun Prince. Perhaps that will help his bruised heart to move on.

It seemed to be working. He was talking to one of the oldest daughters of some baker who had black hair like Prince Loki's. It was much shorter and not nearly as silky or soft or shiny as his and it smelled of yeast rather then lilies and fallen snow. But she was also pale and quite slender with wider hips. Perhaps if he took her from behind he could pretend...

His musings were cut short as he heard loud and rambunctious cheering and looked up to see Thor leading Prince Loki out.... to their new chambers no doubt to spend their wedding night as a newly united couple. 

Fandral hated the way his throat threatened to close up or the slight stinging in his eyes as he held back his tears. Thor was his friend and Prince Loki was nothing to him. Was not even his and never will be and he needed to remind himself of that. With a very forced smile he turned back to the baker's daughter. He will definitely be taking her from behind.

++++

Thor was already down at the training rings by the time Fandral managed to drag himself over there. Thor seemed to be both well rested and well sated and he was laughing at something Volstagg had just said, nothing but pure happiness in his face.

"Look who finally managed to tear himself away from whoever he led to his bed last night." Sif called out, drawing everyone's attention to him. Fandral waved away all their focus on him as he said, "Please, I wasn't the one who got married last night." He then laughed while also wanting to kick himself. He didn't want to hear about that, please don't let Thor talk about that.

Thor laughed as he, blessedly, said, "I'm afraid I cannot share what happened between me and Loki last night, it would be disrespectful to him if I did."

"Where is Prince Loki?" Hogun asked as Fandral started looking through the practice swords for their usual sparring sessions.

"He's resting at the moment." Thor said and Fandral quickly caught the slight blush to his cheeks and smug grin.

Ah. So they consummated their marriage last night after all. 

Fandral had to remind himself that he had no right to feel upset, Prince Loki wasn't his.

"Shall we start?" Sif asked as she held up her own practice sword.

"Let's." Thor said as he moved into the ring.

++++

They were forced to end their training short as Thor received word that his father wanted him in the throne room immediately. Hogun and Sif decided to head home for the day while Volstagg was called over to help train some new warriors and Fandral stayed behind to train on his own, trying to get out all this pent up resentment out of him.

It was just one damn night. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

"How long have you been out here?" A smooth, silky purr drifted towards him and Fandral spun sharply around, his eyes landing on Prince Loki. He was dressed in a simple, and shorter, red loincloth and he had his long hair braided back behind him.

Fandral turned slightly away from him as he answered, "A while."

Loki scrunched his nose in slight disgust as he cocked his hip slightly. "I was hoping to find you less sweaty."

"Find me...?"

"Don't play dumb, Fandral. It doesn't suit you."

"Prince Loki-"

"Loki."

"I don't know what you expect from me, but it can't happen." 

Loki merely smirked at this and moved towards Fandral who didn't even try to back away as Loki ran a hand over his chest and shoulders, leaning far too close to be allowed, yet he still didn't move away.

"I don't expect nothing from you that you aren't wanting as well and just as much as I do." Loki whispered seductively and Fandral already felt his resolve waver.

This was Thor's, his closest friend's, husband. He couldn't. He couldn't.

Loki ran his cool, blue, hands over Fandral's slightly overheated and flushed face and it felt so good. "I've seen how you've watched me. How your eyes always trail towards me whenever you catch sight of me. I know how you must yearn for me, how much you want to hold me again and kiss me and claim me completely, Fandral, I do. And you know something? I want that too, Fandral. I want you. I want to have what we had in that cave again but more."

Fandral felt his hands twitch, fighting the urge to place them on Loki's cool body, to pull him close to him. He couldn't. He couldn't.

"I want more with you, Fandral, and I know you do too. And we can finally have that again, Thor claimed my maidenhead. I no longer have to remain pure for him for he already deflowered me last night. And now you can claim me as your own, now and forever. You want that, don't you Fandral?" Loki looked up into Fandral's eyes with hooded eyes filled with nothing but want for him and only him.

And Fandral wanted him too! More then anything or anyone one and he didn't hesitate in tightly wrapping his arms around Loki, prince consort of Thor, and pulling his roughly against his overheated body as he claimed his lips with his own in a downright possessive and fierce kiss that spoke of nothing but their want and hunger for each other.

Loki was  _his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a little shit but I love him :D
> 
> Also update for next chapter will take quite a while because I do have other fics to work on and I'm trying to balance them all as much as I can without becoming overwhelmed and still do the best to write good chapters. It might even be a few weeks before the next update so to anyone who's reading this be prepared for a long wait. Sorry about that.


	3. The Lover's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, I honestly didn't plan on taking over three months to post, especially since it's kind of a short chapter and kind of a mess. I've sort of been in a writing slump and only able to write when the muse strikes but hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter :)

Fandral wasn't sure for how long they were standing in the training ring, kissing ferociously and far too vulnerable for any eyes to see them, before he suddenly found himself collapsing back on a bed with Loki straddling his hips.

Loki smirked at Fandral's bemused look before leaning down and capturing Fandral's lips in a fierce kiss. Fandral returned the kiss just as fiercely, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist and pulling his cool body even closer to his. Loki hummed in approval and allowed Fandral to push his tongue inside his mouth, chuckling against Fandral's open mouth as he lets out a moan once Loki slides his tongue against his. Fandral ran his hands down Loki's waist, gripping his ass possessively and squeezing the firm cheeks tightly. Loki moaned and broke the kiss, moving to bite and kiss at Fandral's neck.

"Fuck." Fandral groaned.

"In a minute." Loki promised, snaking a hand down between them and palming at Fandral's crotch before quickly unfastening Fandral's trousers enough until he was able to pull out his half hard cock. Fandral groaned loudly when Loki's tongue swirled around the head of his cock before he wrapped his cool lips around it, humming softly and sending vibrations through Fandral's cock that caused him to arch off of the bed slightly, one of his hands going to wrap around Loki's long braid. Loki let out another hum of laughter as he opened his mouth a little wider to take in more of Fandral into his mouth.

"Fuck, Loki..." Fandral moaned as he tried to resist grabbing Loki's head and thrusting into that sinful mouth roughly until he came. But Loki was making it increasingly difficult as he kept taking more of Fandral into his mouth, making lewd sounds as he did so. Hollowing out his cheeks as he moved his head up and down until Fandral could feel Loki's throat constricting around the tip of his cock, letting out a pleasurable moan, trying not to come down Loki's throat. But it seemed as if that was exactly what Loki wanted him to do as he moved his head up and down faster while he rubbed Fandral's balls across his hand.

"Loki!" Fandral groaned before throwing his head back and coming down Loki's throat. 

Loki sucked him down greedily before pulling off of Fandral's cock with a lewd pop. Fandral watched dazedly as Loki chased any excess come from around his mouth with his tongue before turning a smug gaze towards Fandral, sitting back against Fandral's thighs and tracing the slight muscles on Fandral's stomach with cool and slender blue fingers. "Did you enjoy that?" Loki asked, a bit smug as well.

Instead of answering Fandral simply cupped the side of Loki's face and pulled him down for a kiss, chasing the taste of himself out of Loki's mouth. Loki moaned at the feel of Fandral's tongue sliding against his own as he moved his hands up towards Fandral's chest before letting out a surprised gasp when he was flipped over so that Fandral was now on top of him. Loki gave him a bewildered look before letting out a breathy moan as Fandral moved a knee in between Loki's thighs. Loki let his legs fall open so that Fandral could settle between them and he immediately started sucking a bruise on the hollow of Loki's throat, delighting in the breathier little moans Loki let out.

He loved him.

Loki started to roughly tear off Fandral's tunic while Fandral quickly slipped his trousers off, throwing them over the bed before reaching down to yank Loki's red loincloth off. Loki let out a little chuckle before Fandral shut him with a fierce kiss, wanting no more teasing. Just him. Just Loki.

He loved him.

Loki opened his legs a little wider, taking a hold of Fandral's cock and guiding it into inside him, both letting out low moans as soon as Fandral was fully seated inside of Loki. Loki lay there on the bed, panting, as he gripped tightly onto Fandral's shoulders as he looked down at his slightly purple face, recognizing it for the blush that it was. It made Loki look absolutely stunning.

"Oh," Loki whimpered, "you're not nearly as big as Thor was but I must still be a little sore from-"

"Don't mention last night. Or Thor. None of that matters. Just you and me, Loki. Just you and me." Fandral said, giving a little twist of his hips that caused Loki to gasp. "Just you and me... Prince Loki."

"Just Loki." Loki gasped, grabbing onto Fandral's face and looking at him with the softest and most vulnerable gaze that Fandral had ever seen on him as he gave another roll of his hips. "Just Loki," Loki said again as he wrapped his legs around Fandral's waist, "please. Just Loki."

Loki Laufeyson. The third, youngest, and smallest prince of Jotunheim. Son of King Laufey and King Consort Farbauti.

Loki. Prince consort and husband of the crown prince of Asgard, Thor Odinson.

Loki. Just Loki.

"Loki." Fandral breathed, leaning down to kiss Loki's horn, his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, cheeks, and finally lips.

He loved him. He loved Loki.

Fandral continued picked up the pace of his thrusts, gripping Loki's waist tightly, mindful not to leave any marks or bruises on his skin, and moving it to match his thrusts. Becoming more and more encouraged by the scratches he could feel Loki clawing against his back and the noises that were coming out of his mouth.

"Ah! Fandral! Faster! Faster, please! I'm so close! Fandral!" Loki cried out as with every thrust that Fandral gave hit him deep inside and left him seeing stars. He started meeting Fandral's thrusts and moved one of his hands to his hard and leaking cock as he dug his heels into the small of Fandral's back, urging him to move faster and deeper inside him. There was nothing but the wet and lewd sound of skin hitting skin and their heavy breathing and moans. After one particularly loud shout from Loki, signaling that he had come, Fandral leaned closely over him, still thrusting into Loki's oversensitive and trembling body as he chased his own completion. He wrapping his arms tightly under his shoulders and buried his nose against the crook of Loki's neck, breathing in his sweet scent. He could feel himself coming close and made to pull out of Loki, unwilling to even risk getting Thor's husband pregnant, but Loki had other ideas. He held on to Fandral's shoulders and hooked his heels against his ass, urging him on and keeping him in place before leaning his head up slightly to place his cool lips against Fandral's ear.

"Come in me, Fandral. It's all right, love." Loki whispered against his ear and Fandral shut his eyes, his hips stuttering slightly and holding on tighter to Loki. Wanting to but knowing that he shouldn't. At least not that. But Loki wasn't done. "It's safe. I want to feel all of you, Fandral. It's safe." And then he licked Fandral's ear before moving to kiss Fandral on the lips, slipping his tongue in.

Fandral kissed him back roughly, snapping his hips roughly and fast into Loki, spurned on by the muffled moans and gasps Loki was letting out, before he finally came deep inside him with a loud groan against Loki's mouth, kissing him deeply before pulling away and carefully resting his forehead against Loki's, mindful of his horns. They lay together like that, Fandral on top of Loki and still inside him with Loki running his fingers through Fandral's hair. Fandral ended up pressing gentle kisses against Loki's face, feeling completely at ease. 

"That was lovely." Loki echoed his thought and massaging the back of Fandral's neck, cooling his flushed skin. Fandral moved to kiss Loki and they kissed deeply and passionately for quite some time before Loki started to push Fandral back and breaking the kiss. "I should get going before Thor returns to our rooms and finds that I'm not there."

Thor...

"Oh don't look so glum." Loki scoffed, pushing Fandral's hair off of his face and sitting up, motioning for Fandral to slip out of him. He did and Loki shivered a bit as he felt some of Fandral's come dripping out of him. He sighed before facing Fandral, a bit annoyed by how glum the warrior was acting. "Fandral." 

"We shouldn't have done this." Fandral muttered.

"Bit late for that." Loki scoffed as he swung his legs over the bed and bent down and started to gather his clothes and things, making sure not to leave anything behind as he started to get dressed while Fandral sulked. "I for one," Loki began in a dignified voice, "don't regret sharing this moment with you. I wanted it just as much as you surely did."

"It doesn't matter what I wanted this was a betrayal. Thor is one of my closest friends and my future king and I betrayed him." Fandral ran an agitated hand through his hair, slightly pulling at it as what he had done fully settled against his conscience. 

"I don't see how," Loki said and Fandral couldn't help but feel slightly irritated by how unrepentant Loki seemed, "Thor and I aren't in love."

"You're still his husband. You just married him last night!"

"Because I was forced to just as he was!" Loki snapped, now looking furious. "We may have been given some time to get to know each other before we had to marry but that doesn't change the fact that there is no love. This isn't what I wanted and just because I was forced into this for 'the good of our two kingdoms' doesn't mean I don't get to do what I want and I want to experience love!"

There was a heavy silence after Loki's outburst with Loki looking furious but determined and Fandral stunned, looking intently at Loki with his mouth open before letting his hands fall onto his lap. "You love me?"

Loki scoffed and waved a hand over himself and Fandral watched sadly as the lovely flush went away and Loki's hair neatened itself, making him look as if he had done nothing more then sit by the window reading a book. "Don't rush things, Fandral, we don't know each other well enough for that. Not yet anyways."

"What-" Fandral started to say but Loki interrupted him with a kiss, cradling his face and deepening the kiss, smirking, when Fandral responded to him immediately.

"I'm choosing you." Loki said in a soft voice when they pulled apart, rubbing his thumbs along Fandral's cheeks.

"But, Thor-"

"I won't love him." Loki said with conviction. "I know that. There is no love in arranged marriages and our father's were, and still are, enemies. I will never love Thor and he will never love me but I won't let that stop me from trying to pursue it or to at least get the closest thing to love."

Fandral pulled his face out of Loki's grasp at this and frowned at him. "You intend to keep me as a concubine?"

Loki shrugged. "I'm sure Thor is allowed to."

"He's not. He wouldn't. And I'm no-"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong Fandral," Loki interrupted, "but don't you have a reputation for sleeping with whoever you want?"

"That's different." Fandral spluttered.

"Because you only sleep with a person once and you've already had me twice and wish to have me again?" Loki teased, leaning forward to kiss Fandral again, smirking when Fandral glared at him but didn't move back.

"I've never been with anyone who was married, much less to someone who's  _married_ to a close friend of mine." 

Loki rolled his eyes and moved to sit on Fandral's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing the tip of his nose. "And yet you say that after you've fucked me." Fandral let out a loud sigh and found himself gathering Loki up in his arms and resting his forehead against his shoulder. Loki held him close and hummed a soothing tone as Fandral stayed quiet and thought to himself. And all he could really think about was just how much he wanted Loki at the moment and how much he still did. But he also couldn't let go of this guilt that Loki had pointed out was a bit late after he got caught up in the moment and let himself be overcome by his lust for Loki. And maybe that's what Loki fell into as well.

"You don't love me," He muttered against Loki's shoulder, "you lust after me."

"Just as you do for me." Loki agreed and Fandral couldn't argue. "But I can see myself loving you."

"Thor is your husband." Fandral reminded him stubbornly.

"I don't have to love my husband, merely give him an heir." Loki answered before turning his face to place a kiss against Fandral's temple as he tightened his grip on Loki. He wanted him for himself, even if he couldn't have him and the thought of Loki's belly growing with someone else's child, with Thor's, didn't sit right with him. He had no right to feel that, but it felt like he did.

"I wished we never left that cave."

Loki laughed and moved so that he could look into Fandral's face. "It would have been lovely. Staying in that cave and pretending I was not a prince promised away to another. I would have chosen you if I had the choice. But that doesn't mean we can't have this again. We can still be together."

"In secret. And while continuing to betray Thor." Fandral pointed out again, truly unable to let that go. He already betrayed Thor twice, once unknowingly but he still counted it. But to keep betraying Thor when he knew it was wrong... could he really do that?

"Am I not worth it? I'm good at keeping secrets Fandral. No one will ever know." Loki promised as he placed a soft kiss against his lips.

"But I'm not." Fandral moaned. 

"You'll learn." Loki promised moving to kiss Fandral again and he let him. He wanted this. He really did. It was wrong but he wanted this. Wanted Loki. And if Loki wanted him as well why couldn't he have him? Loki was right, Thor didn't love him. But he did and he shared that moment in the cave first. Loki was already his.

Loki let out a surprised gasp as Fandral flipped him so he was lying on his back on the bed, giggling when Fandral started to kiss at his neck.

"Should I take this as a yes? That you'll have me again whenever I want you? That you'll let yourself belong to me and only me?" Loki asked breathlessly, arching into Fandral's touch and letting out a moan when Fandral ripped off his loincloth.

"Yes." Fandral breathed against Loki's skin. "I'm yours and you're mine."

"Good." Loki smiled and opened his legs to Fandral once again.

++++

After they had sex two more times Loki had no choice but to leave as he had promised Thor he would meet him for lunch and he knew he had to bathe before then. "Another time." Loki promised, kissing Fandral and disappearing in a wave of his hands. It was only after he had gone that Fandral realized they had been in his own room. How Loki knew where he stayed he had no clue but it was probably the more discreet location for them to spend time together. And they would. Several more times for as long as both of them wanted.

Fandral pushed himself off of his bed, stretching slightly, as he went to wash up. He pushed away the guilt forming in the pit of his stomach and simply focused on the thrill of being Loki's lover. Of Loki being his lover. It wasn't the most ideal situation but Loki was right, he wanted him. Loki wanted him. No one needed to know. It would be their secret and Fandral will do his best to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odds are there will be long waits for the last two chapters but hopefully not as long and hopefully they won't be such a mess like this chapter was :)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow but hopefully you enjoy it :)


End file.
